Recaudación de fondos
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami tiene un trabajo importante y para eso requieren una enorme cantidad de dinero. Cuando las ideas normales no funcionan, a Matsumoto se le ocurre la solución perfecta, una que incluye la ayuda de todo el Gotei 13 y también la de Ichigo y sus amigos... Two-shot. [participación de todo el elenco de Bleach]
1. ¡Hay que reunir dinero!

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo una nueva historia como pago a mi segunda apuesta perdida en el grupo de facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki" por el asunto de la Copa América. Corresponde al partido de Ecuador contra Bolivia. ¡Confiaba en ti, Ecuador! Jajaja...**

 **En fin, esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me emocioné demasiado con la historia y como hay una participación masiva de todo el staff de Bleach, quedó demasiado largo. Así que lo deje como Two-Shot y eso equivale a dos apuestas perdidas :P ¡No me juzguen! ¡Debo demasiado! TToTT**

* * *

 **Así que... los dejo leer tranquilos. No me pregunten cómo se me ocurrió, porque no tengo la más mínima idea. Solo puedo decir que me reía mucho mientras la escribía.**

* * *

 **Debo aclarar algo. La historia está ambientada después de la Guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años y milagrosamente todos están vivos. Tampoco me pregunten cómo pasó eso... aunque ¡vamos, que conociendo a troll de Tite cualquier muerto puede revivir ahora! Ah, menos el viejo Yamamoto q.e.p.d.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, insultos, alabanzas y tomatazos en el buzón.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:** ¡HAY QUE REUNIR DINERO!

La sala de reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estaba en total silencio. Ninguna de las presentes emitía sonido alguno. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la teniente del primer escuadrón, quien presionaba a gran velocidad varios números en una calculadora y anotaba cifras en un cuaderno.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello y el escote de Matsumoto; Soi Fong tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal; Hinamori apretaba los puños por encima de sus rodillas; Isane y Kiyone se veían pálidas; el corazón de Rukia latía acelerado; Yachiru no había tocado los dulces frente a ella y Unohana tenía una expresión sombría, parecía estar a punto de entrar en su modo Kenpachi.

La única que se veía relativamente calmada era Nemu. A ella nada la descomponía.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Nanao cerró el cuaderno y apagó la calculadora.

—¿Y… y bien? —se atrevió a preguntar la presidenta de la AMS.

—¡Es imposible! —chilló la teniente, sobresaltando a todas.

Las exclamaciones de pánico no se hicieron esperar, todas se levantaron de sus sillas para dar su opinión de forma muy escandalosa.

—¡Ya dinos! —exclamó Matsumoto. —¿Cuánto es?

—Demasiado. —respondió la pelinegra. —Requeriría al menos seis sueldos anuales de capitán para cubrir nuestra parte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es demasiado! —gritó la rubia, histérica. —¡Cometiste un error en los cálculos!

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió Nanao, ofendida. Ella no cometía ese tipo de errores.

—¿Cómo vamos a lograrlo, entonces? ¡No tenemos tanto dinero!

—Todo esto es culpa de Kusajishi. —señaló Soi Fong.

—¡Eeeeehhhh! ¿Mía?

—¡Claro que sí! —gritaron todas al unísono.

A raíz de la guerra contra los quincy el Seireitei había sido destruido casi por completo. Muchos de los edificios de las divisiones ya no existían, por lo que los shinigamis debieron congregarse y compartir un espacio muy reducido.

Después del tiempo prudente para llorar por todos los caídos en la guerra y cuando las cosas al fin se calmaron, llegó el momento de la reconstrucción. El capitán comandante citó a todos los capitanes y sus tenientes para organizar las tareas.

Kyoraku había dividido el Seireitei en 13 secciones y cada una de ellas sería confinada a un capitán con su respectivo teniente, a quienes se les asignaría un grupo de shinigamis seleccionados al azar. De ese modo todos podrían convivir con gente de distintos escuadrones y afianzar lazos.

Aunque cuando llegó el momento de la repartición se dieron cuenta que no tenían los suficientes hombres, pues la mayoría aun seguían con heridas muy graves en el hospital.

Yachiru entonces tuvo una genial idea. Ella cedió a todos los shinigamis que estarían bajo su mando y pidió quedarse solo con la AMS. Todos se sorprendieron, sería mucho trabajo para ese grupo de mujeres, pero lo hicieron aun más cuando la pequeña aseguró que la Asociación podía encargarse fácilmente de la cuarta parte del Seireitei, dejando de esa manera a más shinigamis disponibles.

Las tenientes se horrorizaron y ni siquiera alcanzaron a protestar cuando Kyoraku dio por aprobada la moción.

Y así llegaron al terrible momento de calcular el presupuesto.

—¡Cómo iba a saber que sería tanto! —se defendió la pelirrosa.

—¡Eso era obvio! —la regañó Nanao.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo, está en juego la reputación de la AMS. —comentó Yachiru con un dedo en su boca.

Las demás la miraron con deseos de asesinarla. Fue por su culpa que ahora estaban metidas en ese problema. Si bien la cantidad de trabajo sería muchísima, lo que más le preocupaba era el dinero que necesitarían.

—¡Lo tengo! ¿Y si vendemos limonada? —propuso Kiyone levantando una mano.

Matsumoto volteó a verla con expresión furiosa y la tercer oficial se cubrió la boca. Sus compañeras también la miraban como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo libre.

—¿Y cuánto tenemos ahora? —preguntó Hinamori. Estaban a mediados de mes, así que ninguna pudo dar mucho dinero.

Nanao hizo los cálculos y escribió la cifra en un cuaderno que luego enseñó a sus compañeras.

Una nube de depresión apareció sobre todas ellas. Esa cifra era el 0,000001% de todo lo que necesitaban.

—Pero si tenemos a dos capitanas con nosotras. ¿Eso no debería aumentarnos un poco? —preguntó Isane con timidez.

—¿No oíste? Dijo que era el monto anual de un sueldo de capitán. Y necesitamos seis de esos. Haz la cuenta. —gruñó Soi Fong.

Unohana solo asintió.

—¡Arrrghh! ¡Noo! —Matsumoto se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación. —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme pobre?! —gritó levantando los brazos al cielo, como si culpara al Rey Espíritu o a quien sea que estuviera arriba.

—Pero no eres pobre, Rangiku-san. —corrigió Hinamori tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

—Es cierto, tu sueldo es muchísimo más alto que el de un shinigami promedio. —agregó Nanao.

—Sí, pero tampoco soy rica. —rebatió. —Y ahora tendré que gastar todo mi salario en esto. ¿Con qué compraré cosas importantes, como maquillaje o sake?

Las shinigamis la miraron con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza. ¿Eso era lo más importante para ella? Ni siquiera había mencionado la comida o el agua.

—¡Hmp! Debiste pensarlo antes de nacer en la miseria. —soltó Nemu con su inexpresiva voz y las demás la miraron con incredulidad.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño y volteó para encararla. Ella estaba en la misma situación que todas, ¿entonces por qué actuaba como si fuera superior?

—Esa frase no te queda. Más bien suena a algo que diría el capitán Kuchiki.

Y entonces una bombilla imaginaria se encendió sobre su cabeza. La rubia golpeó la palma con un puño y con una gran sonrisa volteó hacia Rukia quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Rukia, ¡tú nos ayudarás!

—¿Eh?

—¡Tú serás nuestra salvación! —exclamó apuntándola con un dedo.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! Solo debes ir donde el capitán Kuchiki y suplicarle que nos preste dinero.

Las shinigamis la miraron con sorpresa. No era una mala idea.

—¿Qué? N-no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —ella arqueó una ceja. —Es tu hermano y te ayudará si te ve en problemas.

—¡Buena idea Ran-chan! —exclamó Yachiru. —Kia-chan solo debe poner ojos de cachorrito y Bya-kun le soltará el dinero.

—¡No le pediré dinero a Nii-sama! —respondió Rukia avergonzada. Ese problema era de ellas y tenían que arreglárselas por sus propios medios, aunque aun no se les ocurría nada.

De pronto vender limonada no le sonaba tan mal.

Fue así como se armó una discusión entre las que apoyaban la idea de pedir dinero a Byakuya y las que no. En el último grupo solo estaban Rukia, Unohana y Soi Fong.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer para ganar dinero rápidamente? —Matsumoto se sujetó la barbilla. —Necesitamos algo que mueva a las masas.

—Y que sea necesario. Algo que ayude a los demás. —agregó Nanao.

Dos segundos después y una segunda bombilla se iluminó sobre la cabeza de la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

—Tengo una idea, ¡haremos un calendario!

—¡¿QUÉEE?!

—Piénsenlo, no ha pasado mucho desde que terminó la guerra contra Yhwach, la moral de los hombres aun sigue baja y el ambiente todavía se ve gris. ¿Qué se necesita entonces?

Todas la miraron sin comprender.

—Algo que ilumine sus días y les de la esperanza de un mejor mañana. ¡Y nada mejor que doce fotografías de mujeres hermosas para eso! ¡Y desde luego que cobraremos un gran monto! La esperanza no es gratis después de todo.

Una gotita cayó por las cabezas de las presentes.

—El papel para imprimir fotografías es muy caro y las impresiones también. —señaló Nanao, como si ya hubiera aceptado la idea.—Tendríamos que invertir lo poco que tenemos y entonces no habría mucho margen de ganancia.

—Bueno, entonces cobraremos el triple. ¿Así está bien?

La idea fue finalmente aceptada y al día siguiente todas estaban preparadas para la ocasión.

Y como no podían contratar a un fotógrafo le dejaron el trabajo a Yachiru, quien al ser una niña no podía aparecer posando ni vistiendo de la manera que Matsumoto quería.

\- o -

Al día siguiente Nanao abrió el enorme sobre que contenía las imágenes impresas, listas para anillar y luego vender.

La pelinegra las dejó sobre la mesa y todas quisieron matar a Yachiru.

¡No había enfocado en lo más mínimo! La mayoría de las fotos salían sin cabeza o con la mitad del cuerpo cortado.

¡Habían perdido todo su dinero por nada!

Resultado de "Primavera escarlata; calendario AMS 2015": Fracaso absoluto - Números rojos.

\- o -

La siguiente opción fue realizar cortes de cabello, pero eso tampoco resultó.

A pesar de toda la publicidad que hicieron, solo cinco personas aparecieron ahí; Renji, Hisagi, un noble ebrio y ansioso por ayudar, un sujeto tacaño que pedía un corte gratis y un shinigami de cabello largo y sedoso, quien solo había pedido un rebaje en las puntas y terminó con un corte similar al de Bazz-B.

Ikkaku también había ido, pero se fue de inmediato cuando todas comenzaron a burlarse de él diciéndole que para qué iba si era calvo y que no tenían los materiales para poder pulir su cabeza.

Resultado de "AMS; corte y masaje": Fracaso y posible demanda.

\- o -

Al día siguiente, ya un poco desesperadas, decidieron escuchar a Kiyone y vender limonada. Era algo sencillo y económico, pues el agua era gratis y los limones también.

El problema era que ya no había limones. La mayoría de los árboles frutales habían sido destruidos y los pocos que seguían en pie no daban la suficiente cantidad de frutos.

—Yo me encargaré de conseguirlos. —dijo Yachiru.

Todas supieron que debían detenerla, pero el pánico ya se estaba apoderando de ellas. Los días pasaban y aun no conseguían dinero, solo lograban endeudarse más.

Mientras Yachiru conseguía los limones, las demás construyeron un improvisado puesto fuera del 10mo. escuadrón.

\- o -

—¡Limonada, lleve su rica limonada! —gritaba Kiyone emocionada, mientras su hermana trataba que fuera menos escandalosa.

—¡¿Por qué una limonada cuesta tan caro?! —se quejó Hitsugaya después de ver los exorbitantes precios.

El capitán y tres tenientes estaban frente al puestito de ventas.

—Porque es hecha con amor. —sonrió Matsumoto. —Y el amor es el ingrediente más especial.

—Si fuera por eso debería ser gratis.

—No seas tacaño, Renji. —lo regañó Rukia. —Ahora si no vas a comprar, deja pasar a los demás clientes.

—¿Qué clientes? Si aquí no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros.

—Y solo pasamos por casualidad. —dijo Kira a un lado del pelirrojo.

—Con todo lo que cobran espero que al menos sea buena. —dijo Hisagi cruzándose de brazos mientras Yachiru asentía con muchas energías y revolvía un enorme y sospechoso recipiente de color negro. Parecía un caldero.

De pronto varios shinigamis aparecieron en el improvisado puesto, se veían agotados y sedientos. Tenían muchísima calor y deseaban una limonada fría.

Yachiru servía en vasos de colores mientras que Nanao recibía el dinero.

Renji también compró una solo para no contrariar a Rukia, al igual que los otros dos tenientes. Y como si fuera algo coordinado, todos los shinigamis se la bebieron de golpe.

—Hitsugaya-kun, ¿no vas a querer una? —preguntó Hinamori con una sonrisa.

El la miró fijamente y terminó aceptando. Claro que a diferencia de los otros, él miró al interior del vaso antes de beber.

—¡¿Por qué diablos es verde?! —gritó.

Y en ese momento todos los que bebieron la limonada cayeron desmayados y botando espuma por la boca.

—¡Waaaa! ¿Q-qué sucede? —gritaron todas.

—¡Renji, Renji, reacciona! —chilló Rukia sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué está cosa es verde? ¡Se supone que es limonada! —exclamó Matsumoto revisando el caldero.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le puso, Presidenta?! —Nanao estaba histérica.

—¡Eeehhh! Pero… pero, lo que Mayurin me vendió se suponía que era más delicioso que los limones.

Todas voltearon a verla con espanto. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pedirle a Kurotsuchi algún tipo de sucedáneo de limón! Y peor, ¡se lo había vendido! ¡Quién sabe cuánto le habría cobrado por ese veneno!

Aunque claro, ellas también tenían la culpa por dejar a Yachiru encargarse de eso y por no molestarse en revisar el brebaje extraño que preparó la pelirrosa.

Resultado "AMS y la fábrica de limonada": Fracaso absoluto – Números rojos e intoxicación masiva.

\- o -

Varios días después y al ver que ya no habían nuevas ideas, la moción de pedir dinero a Byakuya nuevamente salió a colación, originando una nueva y acalorada discusión.

—Ya dije que no le pediré dinero a Nii-sama. —sentenció Rukia. Suficiente había sido la vergüenza de tener que explicarle el por qué su teniente estaba moribundo como para ahora tener que soportar tener que pedirle prestado.

—¡Algunas no han aportado mucho! —acusó Yachiru a las capitanas.

—Prefiero no decir nada a decir algo estúpido. —se defendió Soi Fong mirando fijamente a Kiyone.

—¡Eehh! Pero si mi idea de vender globos es muy buena.

—No creo que alguien aquí quiera comprar globos, Kotetsu-san. —dijo Unohana con los ojos cerrados. —Lo mismo con tu idea del algodón de azúcar.

Y ahí se armó otra discusión. Nadie tenía la solución para el problema y solo gritaban cosas sin sentido.

—¡Arggh! No puedo pensar así. ¡Me voy! —dijo Matsumoto levantándose.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hinamori.

—Daré un paseo por ahí, necesito ventilar mi cabeza. Volveré apenas se me ocurra algo.

Y salió de la sala despidiéndose con la mano. Nadie dijo nada, pero estaban seguras que la teniente iría a consultar con su viejo amigo, el sake.

\- o -

Aunque para sorpresa de todas, Matsumoto no fue a beber ese día. Ella quiso alejarse de todo así que se escapó al Mundo Real.

Mientras caminaba por ahí pasó cerca del instituto de Ichigo y como ya era el horario de salida se encontró con los muchachos.

Ellos la saludaron con alegría y luego fueron a una cafetería del centro para actualizarse un rato, aun cuando había pasado apenas dos semanas desde que se vieron por última vez.

\- o -

—Y ese es nuestro problema. —terminó de contar la teniente.

Ichigo revolvía su jugo con la pajilla y comenzó a pensar en la situación del Seireitei. Si faltaban hombres para trabajar, tal vez podría ir a ayudarlos un rato.

—¿Y por qué no le piden dinero a Byakuya-san? —preguntó Inoue. —Kuchiki-san podría…

—Rukia nunca hará eso. —la interrumpió Ichigo. —Seguro que piensa que es su problema y ellas mismas deben solucionarlo.

Matsumoto sonrió divertida.

—Como esperaba de Ichigo; conoce a la perfección el corazón de Rukia.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección.

Después los cuatro humanos comenzaron a dar ideas sobre cómo juntar dinero, pero ninguna era buena. Lo que necesitaba era cantidades enormes y en poco tiempo.

\- o -

La teniente se despidió de sus amigos y fue al centro comercial. Al menos buscaría distraerse viendo las tiendas o algo así.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza baja, así que dobló en la calle equivocada. Al darse cuenta levantó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones para ubicarse.

De pronto un local llamó su atención, se acercó para verlo y sus ojos celestes brillaron emocionados. El nombre del local, la descripción que daba de sus servicios y el escandaloso precio que cobraba era la solución para todos sus problemas.

Con una resplandeciente sonrisa digna de promotora de dentífricos, la rubia corrió hasta la casa de Urahara.

Necesitaba su ayuda para su plan.

 **Al día siguiente.**

—Esto no funcionará. —susurró Nanao parada tras la puerta de la oficina de Kyoraku.

El resto de la AMS también estaba ahí y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

—Nadie querrá participar. —dijo Hinamori con pesar, pues conocía a sus compañeros, sobre todo a cierto peliblanco malhumorado.

—Lo harán si el capitán comandante lo ordena. —los ojos de Matsumoto brillaban con determinación.

—Ni siquiera Kyoraku permitiría eso. —señaló Soi Fong con voz dura. —¿Cómo piensas convencerlo?

—¡Ja! La respuesta es muy simple; llegar gritando, sembrar preocupación y evitar dar explicaciones. ¡Rukia, dame el papel!

La pelinegra le entregó la hoja en la que habían escrito la propuesta.

—¿Listas? —todas negaron con la cabeza y la rubia frunció el ceño. —Nanao, abre la puerta.

Kyoraku escribía tranquilamente sobre un pergamino cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe. El pelinegro se sobresaltó y manchó de tinta los documentos.

—¡Capitán Kyoraku! —gritó Matsumoto corriendo hacia él. Las demás la seguían. —¡Necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Firme aquí por favor!

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?

—¡No hay tiempo, la salvación del Seireitei está en juego! ¡Rápido, rápido!

—Señor, creo que…—Okikiba estaba detrás de su capitán e iba a sugerirle que leyera primero, pero una mirada furiosa de parte de la teniente fue suficiente para que callara.

Y tal como predijo Matsumoto, con sus gritos de histeria y toda la presión que le impuso, el nervioso Kyoraku firmó el papel sin siquiera leerlo.

\- o -

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! —fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el Seireitei.

Hitsugaya miraba con furia el colorido afiche pegado en lo que quedaba de la fachada de su división.

Era de color rojo brillante, con letras negras y grises y tenía varias imágenes de todos los oficiales del Gotei 13, los chicos humanos e incluso…¿Grimmjow?

" _¿Pero qué carajos…?_

" **NUEVO SITIO DE CITAS: SHINIGAMI SENSUALÓN"**

 **Se invita a todas las gatitas solteras de Karakura que quieran intentar conocer el amor o pasar un corto pero excelente momento con nosotros, acercarse a nuestro nuevo local ubicado en la calle nº15 del Barrio Rojo de la ciudad.**

 **Cinco minutos con cada uno en los que podrás tocar el cielo. ¿Te atreverías? O mejor… ¿podrás soportarlo?**

 **No te pierdas la oportunidad de interactuar con hombres cuyo atractivo está fuera de este mundo, cercano a un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas.**

 **Las diferentes personalidades de nuestros shinigamis te harán volver a creer en el paraíso. ¿Nos permitirás tocar tu alma?**

 **La entrada es por orden de llegada y el precio será cobrado en la puerta del local.**

 **Las fotografías están prohibidas, pero contaremos con un stand de ventas en las mediaciones del local.**

 **Por medidas de seguridad, se recomienda llevar medicinas para la presión arterial y los sangrados compulsivos de nariz. También contaremos con auxiliares preparadas para tratar cualquier desmayo.**

 **¡Atrevéte! Podrías conocer a tu dios de la muerte.**

La cara de Hitsugaya estaba completamente roja, con cientos de venitas palpitando en su cabeza.

Con furia, quitó el afiche y lo arrugó.

Casi de inmediato uno de los agentes de Soi Fong apareció frente a él para entregarle un papel.

" _Comunicado especial:_

 _Mediante la presente_ _ **se ordena**_ _la colaboración de los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 en el nuevo proyecto de la AMS a realizarse en la ciudad de Karakura en el Mundo Real. Los detalles de dicha actividad serán informados hoy a las 17:00 hrs durante la reunión de capitanes._

 _Esta tarea es sumamente importante en la recaudación de fondos para la reconstrucción del Seireitei. Se encarece puntualidad, buena presencia y disposición para seguir las órdenes de las encargadas del evento._

 _Es importante recalcar que se trata de_ _ **una orden**_ _._ _No hay derecho a apelaciones ni a reclamos y mucho menos a posteriores represalias contra las organizadoras._

 _Saluda atentamente._

 _Kyoraku Shunsui, Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13."_

Bajo el nombre del capitán estaba su sello y su firma.

—Fue una orden, capitán Hitsugaya. —dijo el shinigami de las Fuerzas Especiales y luego desapareció.

\- o -

Fuera del sexto escuadrón, Renji y Byakuya también miraban ese llamativo cartel.

—Están pegados por todo el Sereitei, dicen que es una cosa del capitán Kyoraku para recaudar fondos. —comentó Renji con la cara pálida.

Byakuya solo miraba el afiche con el ceño fruncido. Ni loco participaría en eso. ¿Y de dónde sacaron esa foto suya? ¿Acaso había cámaras ocultas en su baño? Por suerte tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

—Tonterías. —respondió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y volteando para irse. No creía que Kyoraku fuera tan idiota como para organizar algo como eso. Debía ser algo de alguien más y no tenía la mínima intención de participar.

—¿Capitán…?

—Me niego. —dijo con su voz grave. —Si necesitan dinero se los daré, pero no seré parte de algo tan trivial.

Y otra vez dos agentes de Soi Fong aparecieron frente a ellos.

" _Si ven cualquier negativa o señal de reclamo ante ese afiche, quiero que se acerquen y les refrieguen el papel de autorización en sus caras."_

Esas habían sido las duras palabras de Soi Fong. Obviamente sus hombres fueron mucho más educados y después de entregarles el papel con las órdenes de Kyoraku, se retiraron.

Byakuya tomó la hoja, la leyó en silencio y luego se la entregó furiosamente a Renji. El pelirrojo también la leyó y su cara pasó del blanco al rojo.

" _La AMS"_ gruñó Byakuya en su interior. Esas mujeres siempre causando problemas.

Los dos shinigamis se alejaron de ese afiche en silencio y maldiciendo internamente. Al doblar una esquina se encontraron con Rukia, quien iba a reunirse con las chicas. Ella iba a saludarlos, pero al ver sus caras furiosas, recordó que había olvidado la plancha encendida y se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

Al parecer ya se habían enterado de las buenas nuevas.

\- o -

Los reclamos podían escucharse por todo el Seireitei y los subordinados de Soi Fong tenían problemas en controlarlos a todos.

Kyoraku se había encerrado en su oficina, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento aparecería una turba furiosa con antorchas y picos para vengarse de él por firmar cosas sin leerlas.

 **Al día siguiente.**

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? —gruñó Ichigo mientras Yoruichi le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa blanca.

—Dijiste que querías ayudar, ¿no? —le recordó la morena con una sonrisa malvada.

Ichigo no dijo nada más y solo frunció el ceño. ¡Él y su gran bocota! Y solo porque Yoruichi, una cómplice de Matsumoto, dijo las palabras clave: "ayuda, Rukia, urgente, Seireitei, proteger"

—¡¿Y yo por qué?! —Ishida también estaba ahí, con la cara muy sonrojada mientras Inoue trataba inútilmente de atarle el nudo de la corbata. —¡Yo no me ofrecí para nada!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Ichigo, quien lo había anotado sin su consentimiento. Ni loco haría eso solo. —¡Además todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tus estúpidos quincys causaron todo ese desastre así que ahora te aguantas!

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Los dos comenzaron a gruñirse mientras Urahara los veía divertido.

Él ya estaba listo, pues obviamente pensaba participar. El anuncio promocionaba hombres guapos, ¿no? ¡Eso lo incluía automáticamente en el proyecto! El rubio vestía un elegante traje negro y una camisa verde con los botones superiores desabrochados. Definitivamente se veía muy guapo, aunque su sombrero no encajaba mucho.

Incluso Chad estaba ahí. Yoruichi lo había convencido diciéndole que lo que más necesitaban era diversidad.

\- o -

—¡Listo! ¡Ya estamos todos! —se escuchó la enérgica voz de Matsumoto y todos voltearon a verla.

Ella encabezaba el grupo y a su lado iban las mujeres de la AMS.

—Todos… todos están aquí. —murmuró Ichigo incrédulo.

—Fue una orden. —dijo Renji con la cara muy roja y mirando el suelo.

—Y no pueden negarse. —agregó Unohana con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ichigo reparó en que ella iba en su forma shinigami al igual que Soi Fong y que también habían muchos hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales.

" _Los están rodeando para que nadie escape"_ pensó Ichigo con un escalofrío. ¡Esas mujeres estaban locas!

—Bien, comencemos ya. Todo esto es a beneficio de la reconstrucción del Seireitei así que debemos esforzarnos.

Los hombres la miraron con ganas de golpearla. No podían creer que los hubieran obligado a hacer algo tan ridículo como eso.

Kensei quiso alejarse disimuladamente, pero al voltear se encontró con la mirada asesina de Unohana y de inmediato desistió de su plan. Zaraki sonrió, tal vez si intentaba escapar tendría que pelear con ella otra vez. No le sonaba mal.

—¡Tú no harás nada, Matsumoto! ¡Así que cierra la boca! —le gruñó Hitsugaya acercándose a ella.

—¡Wow! ¡Te ves muy bien Toushirou-kun! —exclamó Inoue con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco vestía un conjunto casual pero muy estiloso; unos jeans azules, un sweater verde oscuro que dejaba ver el cuello de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra que usaba y finalmente una chaqueta del mismo color.

—Causará sensación. —sonrió Yoruichi, logrando que el pequeño se sonrojara.

Matsumoto también comenzó a alabarlos uno por uno hasta que ya fue hora de abrir el local. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, pero ella no les prestaba atención.

Se sentía confiada.

Había sido muy hábil en ponerle esos parches supresores de reiatsu que Urahara les dio así que no podrían hacerle nada. Tampoco podían transformarse pues las píldoras Gikongan habían sido requisadas por completo y como medida extra de seguridad, tenían a Unohana, Soi Fong y sus subordinados.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

—Bien, avancen todos. —ordenó la rubia.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. No podía estar sucediéndole eso, aunque por fortuna no estaba solo. Al menos sería una vergüenza compartida.

—Lo siento. —escuchó la voz de Rukia cerca suyo.

—No te preocupes. —respondió él. —No creo que haya sido…

—Lo siento mucho, Nii-sama. —Rukia hizo una reverencia ante su hermano y una venita furiosa apareció en la cabeza del pelinaranja. —Esto debe ser muy desagradable. —sus ojos violetas brillaron con tristeza. —Para ti también, Renji.

El pelinegro solo cerró los ojos y Renji se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? —le reclamó Ichigo, girándola de un hombro.

—Ah… ehh… bueno, tú debes estar acostumbrado, ¿o no?

La cara de Ichigo fue un poema.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca he hecho algo así!

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¡Porque no estoy desesperado como estas personas! ¡Y no necesito conocer chicas porque ya tengo una que…!

Ichigo se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que todos los presentes lo miraran con una sonrisa divertida, a excepción de Byakuya, Renji y Rukia, quien fue la única que no comprendió nada.

—Como sea, ¡comencemos ya! —gruñó el chico.

—Sí, sí, supongo que la declaración de Ichigo tendrá que esperar. —bromeó Matsumoto. —Ahora, ya saben que hay que hacer; deben hacer sentir especiales a las clientas y si es necesario… aguantar lo que sea que ellas quieran hacerles.

Algunos palidecieron. Los pervertidos como Hirako o Rose parecían complacidos y los demás parecían a punto de estallar.

Kyoraku sentía que se encogía y procuraba estar junto a Nanao para que ella lo protegiera en caso de cualquier cosa.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —gritó Ichigo con la cara roja. —E-esto es un sitio de citas, ¡no es un host club!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron Ichigo e Ishida.

—Se supone que aquí hay varias estaciones en donde espera una persona y las mujeres deben ir circulando cada cinco minutos, hablando de cualquier cosa.

—¡Ooooohhhh! —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Mmm… pero eso no suena muy divertido. —se lamentó la rubia. —Supongo que podríamos agregarle algunas atenciones extra. Después de todo estamos cobrando un precio muy alto. —una sonrisa pervertida adornó su cara.

—¡Rangiku-san quiere hacer de proxeneta! —reclamó Ichigo. —¡Por eso está vestida de esa manera! —agregó apuntando el conjunto de la rubia; un elegante vestido negro, una bufanda de cola de zorro, un sombrero rojo y un gran abanico de encaje.

Ishida y Chad palidecieron al darse cuenta que Ichigo tenía razón.

De pronto se imaginaron a sí mismos atados con cadenas, semidesnudos y rodeados de mujeres golosas, mientras la rubia los miraba desde una escalera y reía escandalosamente detrás de su abanico de encaje. Y por alguna razón, también imaginaron a Urahara junto a ella, recogiendo el dinero y sonriendo también.

Matsumoto sonrió divertida y le guiñó un ojo al sombrerero. Tuvo razón al sugerirle aquel conjunto que demostraba que era la _madame_ del lugar.

—Cambiando el tema, ¿qué sacan con ganar dinero aquí? Eso no les sirve en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿o sí? —preguntó el quincy, tratando de ignorar las imágenes de su cabeza.

—No, pero Urahara-san tiene una máquina que lo transformará al dinero que usamos nosotros.

El rubio se acomodó el sombrero y sonrió misteriosamente, de una manera que simulaba a un gánster y su negocio de lavado de dinero.

" _¿Qué rayos…?"_ se preguntó Ichigo. De pronto se imaginaba a todos como criminales.

—¡Waaa! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Todos a sus lugares! —ordenó la rubia.

Soi Fong chasqueó los dedos y sus hombres empujaron a todos al interior del local; un gran salón de color rojo, cortinas negras y luces tenues.

Ishida e Ichigo se miraron espantados. Ese lugar les recordó a cierto cuarto de cierta película a la que Chad los obligó ir a ver; la que tenía el título de un tipo con muchas sombras.

Claro que el moreno se había confundido de película, la que quería ver se llamaba "sombras tenebrosas". Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta hasta que ya había comenzado y vieron que no aparecía ningún vampiro sino un tipo de lo más pervertido y entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Y también ese momento se percataron que eran los únicos tres hombres en toda la sala.

Los chicos salieron traumados del cine aquel día, sintiendo que su inocencia se había roto.

—Cada uno estará en una mesa. —dijo Matsumoto sacando a los chicos de sus recuerdos.

El interior ya estaba ordenado. Había veintidós mesas con dos sillas cada una, una frente a la otra, y dos tazas en donde las shinigamis repartirían el té.

\- o -

—Capitán Kurotsuchi, capitán Komamura, ustedes por aquí. —ordenó Matsumoto llevándolos a la mesa 1 y 2. Komamura usaba un gigai de humano normal, aunque muy alto y peludo.

—Esto acabará, ¿lo saben? Y me encargaré de diseccionarlas a todas después. —las amenazó el científico, pero Matsumoto ni siquiera le prestó atención.

—No se enoje Mayuri-sama, también tendremos dinero para los laboratorios. —le dijo Nemu, y el capitán solo soltó un bufido.

—Muguruma, muévete. Ese es tu lugar. —gruñó Soi Fong apuntando a la siguiente mesa. El peligris frunció el ceño y obedeció. —Omaeda, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —respondió el gordo, rascándose una oreja.

—Tsk. Matsumoto, ve por una silla más grande. —ordenó la capitana al ver que su teniente no cabía en ella.

—Capitán, usted en la mesa cinco. —dijo Hinamori llevando a Hirako hasta su puesto.

—¡Jaja! Como nuestro número de división. Eso nos traerá suerte. —sonrió el rubio. —Momo, quiero que anotes cuantas chicas quieren salir conmigo al final. —agregó confiado y ella asintió.

—Hitsugaya-kun, por aquí. —lo llamó ella y al ver que el capitán no se movía, se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a la posición número seis.

—Hinamori… —él la miró fijamente, logrando que se sonrojara. No podía negar que se veía muy guapo. —Es capitán Hitsugaya. —agregó con una leve sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

—Usted aquí, señor. —dijo Nanao acomodando a Kyoraku en la mesa siete.

—Nanao-chan, no te pongas celosa, ¿sí?

La expresión molesta de su teniente respondió por si sola.

—Capitán Ukitake, por aquí. —el peliblanco obedeció a la chica de lentes y llegó al puesto ocho, a un lado de su amigo.

—¡Ken-chan, aquí! —lo llamó Yachiru. El aludido caminó hasta la mesa nueve. —¡Y ustedes a un lado de Ken-chan! ¡Mesas diez y once! —ordenó a Ikkaku y Yumichika respectivamente, quienes aun no sabían por qué estaban ahí siendo que la invitación solo era para capitanes y tenientes. Claro que Zaraki tampoco les dejó opción de negarse.

Matsumoto tomó a Hisagi de un brazo y a Iba con el otro y los sentó en los puestos doce y trece.

Nanao hizo lo mismo con Rose y Kira, acomodándolos en las mesas 14 y 15.

—Nii-sama, por aquí por favor. —pidió Rukia educadamente, llevando a su hermano hasta la mesa nº16. —Renji, tú aquí. —lo llamó con la mano y apuntó la mesa 17.

Y como se estaban tardando demasiado, Yoruichi sentó a Urahara, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad en los lugares 18, 19, 20 y 21 respectivamente.

—Sobra una mesa. —señaló Matsumoto. —¿Por qué?

—¡Falta el gatito azul! —exclamó Yachiru.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada burlona. ¡Como si Grimmjow fuera a participar en algo así!

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al arrancar semi reformado entrar al salón con su usual expresión fiera. Él también usaba un gigai. Ahora el cómo lo había obtenido, nadie lo supo.

—¿En dónde me siento? —preguntó con su voz grave.

Ichigo tuvo un ataque de tos. ¡Él se veía más resignado que todos los presentes!

—Oye, enana, ¿en dónde diablos me siento? —preguntó a Rukia.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo le decía así? Él era el único que podía llamarla de esa forma.

—¡No me llames así! —respondió ella con molestia. —Y es obvio que en el único lugar vacío que queda, idiota.

" _Esto no me gusta"_ pensó Ichigo su interior.

—Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa, Kurosaki. —sonrió el arrancar e Ichigo se estremeció. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

Él ignoraba que Matsumoto le había prometido a Grimmjow que lucharían juntos después que los ayudara con eso.

\- o -

Finalmente el sitio de citas "Shinigami sensualón" abrió sus puertas. Las clientas casi se agarran a golpes para entrar primero, pero solo pudieron pasar veintidós afortunadas.

Matsumoto comenzó con un teatral discurso de agradecimiento y luego explicó las bases de la reunión, mientras que los hombres no dejaban de sudar, preguntándose qué clase de loca les tocaría. Por lo menos tenían un botón de pánico y cuando lo presionaran tenían que gritar "tiempo" para que así la chica los dejara.

Afuera, Kiyone, Isane y Yachiru vendían fotografías de los hombres en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

Soi Fong y Unohana patrullaban la sala, con sus zanpakutou listas en caso que algún ingenuo tratara de escapar. Y como medida extra, la única salida estaba custodiada por seis miembros de los Ejecutores.

Hinamori y Rukia eran las "enfermeras" en caso que alguien se desmayara y Nanao tenía un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, desde donde anotaba los resultados que las mujeres debían escribir en un papel, señalando a su favorito.

Nemu solo estaba parada a su lado, sin tener un trabajo en específico.

Inoue era la encargada de las fotografías y Yoruichi debía servir el té constantemente, aunque ella solo pensaba hacerlo una vez.

Matsumoto caminó hasta el centro de la sala, se acomodó el cabello y miró a la fila de mujeres frente a ella.

—Cinco minutos desde ahora… ¡Ya! —apretó el cronómetro y el tiempo inició.

* * *

 **Y aquí el primer capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. En lo personal muero imaginando a las shinigamis vendiendo limonada.**

 **¡Y qué buena idea tuvieron! En lo personal yo gastaría hasta mi último peso con tal de ir a ver a Byakuya 3 /**

 **Aunque al final quede como Rangiku gritandole al cielo por ser pobre XD jajaja**


	2. Cinco minutos infernales

**Bueno, aquí el segundo y último capítulo. Este equivale a la apuesta perdida del entre Uruguay y Argentina. ¡También confiaba en ti, Uruguay! Juajua. Y a pesar de estar endeudada hasta el cuello sigo apostando XD**

 **En fin, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Aquí se ve todo lo que tuvieron que pasar nuestros pobres hombres en el local "Shinigami Sensualón".**

 **Espero que le guste.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen... si lo fueran, tengan por seguro que haría un host club con ellos :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:** CINCO MINUTOS INFERNALES

La teniente del décimo escuadrón presionó el cronómetro y el tiempo inició.

Los hombres miraron horrorizados como una por una iban sentándose frente a ellos.

\- o -

—Si permaneces más de cinco segundos aquí te diseccionaré en mi laboratorio. —era la amable bienvenida con la que Mayuri recibía a sus parejas, quienes tocaban de inmediato el botón de pánico que les daba permiso para levantarse de su lugar y esperar en un rincón a que acabara el tiempo.

—Qué curioso, yo también tengo un laboratorio. —le dijo la quinta mujer que le tocó. Usaba una bata blanca, tenía el cabello despeinado y lucía casi tan loca como él.

Para sorpresa de todos, Mayuri se entusiasmó hablando con ella durante casi cuatro minutos, hasta que perdió todo interés cuando ella dijo que estaba en contra de los experimentos en humanos.

\- o -

—¿Te gustan los animales? —preguntó Komamura a una de sus "citas".

—¡Los odio! Sobre todo a los perros, son peludos, malolientes y babosos. No entiendo como a la gente…

—¡Tiempo! —gritó el capitán, asustando a la mujer que se alejó de prisa.

\- o -

—¿No…no quieres preguntarme algo? —preguntó una tímida chica a Kensei.

—No. —respondió cortante, mirando en otra dirección.

—Ya veo. ¿C-cuál es tú número favorito?

Kensei regresó a verla. Era una pregunta curiosa.

—Interesante. Hay un número que es importante para mí. —la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Al parecer había acertado en algo. —No puedo vivir sin el, tengo que hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El 69, no hay uno mejor. Incluso hubo un niño que me vio usándolo y ahora él también se volvió fan de ese número.

La mujer enrojeció de pies a cabeza y presionó el botón de prisa. No quería estar junto a un degenerado que pervierte a los niños con posiciones sexuales.

Kensei solo la vio alejarse y una gotita cayó por su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasó?

\- o -

—¿Qué te gusta hacer? —preguntó otra chica a Omaeda.

—Comer.

—¿Y… y cuándo no estás comiendo?

—Nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca dejo de comer. ¡Ah! Aunque a veces no puedo hacerlo porque a ella le gusta darme golpes.

La mujer puso cara de desagrado y presionó el botón. Ese gordo era un masoquista y ella no jugaba en ese equipo.

\- o -

—Pregúntame lo que quieras que soy un libro abierto. —Hirako sonrió y se acercó tanto a la chica frente a él que ella se asustó y presionó el botón para huir.

El rubio frunció el ceño, era la segunda que lo dejaban. Tal vez debería ser menos entusiasta y no invadir su espacio personal. Levantó la vista hacia Momo y negó con la cabeza.

\- o -

—¿Tienes la edad suficiente para estar en estos lugares, niño? —le preguntó una mujer a Hitsugaya.

—No soy un niño. —el peliblanco la fulminó con sus ojos de hielo. Ella sintió un escalofrío de muerte recorrer su cuerpo y presionó el botón una y otra vez.

Hinamori y Rukia sonrieron divertidas al verlo. La teniente del quinto escuadrón levantó un pulgar para darle ánimos una vez que llegó otra mujer a su lado.

—No te preocupes, a mí me gustan los chicos jóvenes. Entre más, mejor. —la mujer se relamió los labios y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Era tan alta como Matsumoto y tenía casi su misma anatomía.

—¡Tiempo! —exclamó el peliblanco, esta vez fue él quien presionó el botón. Esa lagartona lo había asustado y ahora buscaba con la vista a su teniente para que fuera a ayudarlo en caso de cualquier cosa.

La mujer le sonrió descaradamente y le susurró algo como "nos vemos a la salida". El peliblanco se estremeció. Definitivamente no se despegaría de Matsumoto una vez que todo acabara.

\- o -

—¿Te gusta el sake? —preguntó Kyoraku a una mujer de anteojos frente a él.

—No, el sake es malo para la salud. Su grado alcohólico es muy elevado y causa mucho daño a las células hepáticas. ¿Sabías que el hígado tarda aproximadamente doce horas en metabolizar el alcohol, pero solo hasta cierta parte? La gente no se detiene y bebe y bebe como si su vida dependiera de ello y…—ella se enfrascó en un aburrido discurso en contra del sake y Kyoraku soltó un suspiro. Esa mujer era como tener la fusión de Nanao con Unohana, en lo referente a los regaños y las explicaciones médicas.

Ella acabó su cátedra justo cuando acabaron los cinco minutos y Kyoraku sonrió aliviado.

\- o -

—¿En serio? Vaya, debiste pasar por malos momentos. —la mujer que estaba con Ukitake hablaba muy amena con él.

—Sí, pero las cosas mejoraron después. Digamos que mis padres eran muy creyentes y sus rezos me ayudaron de cierta forma. —el peliblanco sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

Sin querer habían llegado al tema de la infancia de Ukitake, pues cuando apenas comenzaron, al shinigami le vino un ataque de tos. Ella era doctora, así que se preocupó de inmediato y después de ayudarlo comenzó con su anamnesis. Fue así como salió el tema de la enfermedad del peliblanco y su misterioso tratamiento. Claro que omitiendo la parte de shinigamis y espíritus acompañantes del Rey.

La AMS los miraba sonrientes. Se habían llevado muy bien.

Cuando los cinco minutos terminaron la mujer le entregó su tarjeta de presentación y le guiñó el ojo, susurrándole un "llámame".

\- o -

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer? —preguntó una mujer de expresión fiera a Zaraki.

—Pelear, matar y ver correr sangre. —respondió como si nada.

Ikkaku y Yumichika lo miraron horrorizados. ¡No podía decirle eso a una simple humana!

—Oh, vaya. Igual que a mi marido. —la mujer sonrió con nostalgia, como si lo extrañara de cierta forma y Zaraki la miró con interés. —Es una lástima que ya no esté aquí. ¡Ah! Es que tuve que matarlo un día que llegó a casa y me golpeó. Siempre lo hacía, pero justo esa noche estaban dando el final de mi telenovela favorita. ¿No podía escoger otra noche? ¡No! ¡Desgraciado! Aún así la policía dijo que me había ensañado demasiado con él así que no calificaba como defensa propia y me condenaron. De hecho, acabo de salir de prisión hace dos semanas. —ella se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada que asustó a todos. —Solo me habían dado dos años, pero ahí dentro una zorra golpeó el televisor de la sala común y lo destruyó. ¡Justo el día en que iban a dar la repetición del final! Así que también tuve que matarla y por eso mi condena aumentó. —sonrió otra vez y se tronó el cuello.

—¿Y con qué los mataste? —preguntó Zaraki con demasiado interés ante esa macabra historia.

" _¡El capitán se enamorará de ella!"_ gritaron internamente el pelón y Yumichika que estaban más atentos a esa conversación que a su propia "cita".

Al parecer se habían llevado demasiado bien. Tenían que separarlos o de lo contrario el mundo ardería.

Unohana los veía tranquilamente y caminó detrás de Zaraki. Solo una mirada bastó para que el capitán presionara el botón dando por finalizada la entrevista.

—Tsk. ¡Tiempo! Tienes que largarte. Lo siento. —le dijo en una voz extrañamente baja.

" _¡Le acaba de pedir disculpas!"_ chillaron los del 11vo. escuadrón, casi a punto de caerse de su silla.

\- o -

—Oye, ¿qué tanto estás mirando? —le gruñó la chica a Ikkaku, pues había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Zaraki. —¿Por qué tanto interés en ese tipo?

—Porque él es alguien importante para mí. —respondió Ikkaku. —Es alguien a quien admiro, respeto y por quién moriría sin pensarlo. —los ojos del pelón brillaron casi igual que su cabeza.

—Ok. —la chica presionó el botón y se levantó, dejando a Ikkaku confundido.

Ella no perdería más tiempo con ese calvo gay. ¡Y ella que pensaba que el de la mesa 11 era el de dudosa sexualidad! Claramente las apariencias engañan.

\- o -

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, deja de mirar hacia otro lado. —gruñó la mujer frente a Yumichika. Era joven, pero usaba toneladas de maquillaje. Tenía ojos pequeños y una nariz demasiado ancha para su cara y para rematar, había un lunar peludo en la punta de ella.

Yumichika solo cerraba los ojos para no verla.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo mirarte. —dijo concentrándose en la calva brillante de Ikkaku.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella, moviéndose un poco para quedar frente a él.

—¡Porque esa cosa parece querer hablarme! —gritó escandalizado apuntando al lunar. —¡Aléjalo de mi!

Todos los shinigamis voltearon a verlo justo en el momento en que la chica lo abofeteaba con fuerza.

Yumichika dio un grito agudo, pero no por el dolor si no porque ella lo había tocado con sus manos poco elegantes.

La muchacha se levantó con furia y fue hasta el otro lugar a esperar que acabara el tiempo.

\- o -

—Así que eres editor de una revista. —dijo una chica mirando con fascinación al guapo Hisagi.

—Sí, pero es mucho trabajo. Nadie entrega sus artículos a tiempo y siempre tengo que perseguirlos.

La muchacha tenía miles de corazones a su alrededor, pero el pelinegro no se percataba.

—Y ahora que tenemos problemas de dinero no creo que podamos continuar.

—Ah, bueno, tal vez yo podría ayudarte en eso. —dijo ella con una sonrisa de encanto. —Puedo darte dinero y llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Hisagi la miró fijamente y de pronto recordó algo. Una vez Renji había llevado un libro del Mundo Real que hablaba de mujeres que le pagaban dinero a los hombres para hacer cosas pervertidas con ellos.

El teniente sintió que su integridad peligraba. Ella era muy hermosa, pero él no era un objeto sexual del que cualquiera podía abusar por unos cuantos billetes. ¡Claro que no! Si al menos lo hubiera invitado a cenar o algo así…

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy un hombre fácil… hombrezuelo… o como sea que se le diga aquí. —dijo con voz seria. —¡Yo soy más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo sexy! ¡Tengo sentimientos, maldición! ¡Tiempo! —gritó presionando el botón.

—¿Eh?

La chica quedó confundida ante la actitud de Hisagi. Ella era una empresaria y estaba dispuesta a comprar algunas acciones de su revista para sacarla a flote. Eso también la ayudaría a expandir sus negocios y a conocerlo mejor, pero ahora no sabía que rayos le había pasado. Iban tan bien.

\- o -

—¡Osss! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?—Iba y su gutural saludo despeinaron a la chica frente a él.

Ella lo miró fijamente y presionó el botón.

—Lo siento, pero mi padre me dijo que nunca me relacione con un yakuza. —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Tres segundos. ¡Un nuevo récord! Matsumoto sonrió detrás de su abanico y le ordenó a Nanao que anotara aquella marca, pues incluso Kurotsuchi duraba más tiempo.

El pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa totalmente deprimido. Ahora tenía que esperar cuatro minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos para que lo rechazaran otra vez.

\- o -

—¿Así que te gusta la música? —preguntó una chica de cabello multicolor; con mechones rubios, celestes, rosados y verdes.

Rose solo asintió, pero no podía quitar su atención de la cabeza de esa chica.

—A mí también me gusta. Yo toco una guitarra Gibson y…

—Lo siento, pero tu cabello me distrae.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué con eso?

—No puedo crear una melodía con mi centro perturbado de esa manera. Las notas no fluirán como un río si tú estás cerca, y mi guitarra y yo estaremos tristes por eso. ¡Tiempo! —gritó el rubio tocando el botón.

La muchacha se alejó con un signo de interrogación en su cara. Ni modo, tampoco perdería tiempo con ese hippie.

\- o -

—Bueno sí, supongo que las arañas dan miedo. —dijo Kira ante la respuesta de la mujer frente a él.

—¿Y a ti que te asusta?

—Mmm… pues las guerras. —la muchacha asintió, todos le temían a eso. —O a no ser capaz de proteger a mis amigos, a mis subordinados y a la gente que depende de mi…o a que de pronto se revele otra conspiración en la que mi nuevo capitán resulte traidor y termine utilizándome para atacar a mis amigos y luego nos abandone a todos y que al final resulte que él siempre fue bueno, pero nadie lo supo, porque nadie comprendía sus planes y que al final tuviera que pelear solo y a que muriera sin que yo pudiera despedirme de él.

Kira terminó su relato casi sin respiración. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y una nube negra lo cubrió.

La muchacha presionó el botón para irse, pues aunque el chico era muy guapo no quería estar con un emo depresivo. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas.

\- o -

—Mi psiquiatra me ordenó venir a esta tontería tonta, pero te advierto que no conseguirás nada con yo. —dijo una mujer con cara de estirada a Byakuya.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero un tic casi imperceptible marcó su ojo izquierdo.

—Odio este tipo de cosas de campesinos. —continuó mientras tomaba un poco de té.

" _¡No puede ser! Esa bruja es más estirada que el capitán"_ pensó Renji cuando la escuchó.

Byakuya al parecer leyó la mente del pelirrojo, pues volteó a verlo con molestia.

El chico interpretó en esa mirada un "regresa a lo tuyo, ahora" y obedeció de inmediato.

—Y toda la gente que organiza todo también es de lo más vulgar. Alguien como yo, cuya familia gasta millones de yenes en su educación, no debería estar rodeada de personas tan corrientes. —en ese momento Rukia pasó frente a ellos para llevarle una compresa a una chica que estaba con Hisagi y a la que le sangraba la nariz. —¡Ah! Y esa pequeña enana de pelo negro revisó mi bolso como si yo pudiera guardar algo peligroso adentro de su interior. ¡Qué estúpida petisa! —Byakuya abrió los ojos en ese momento, la observó por un segundo y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

—Suficiente. Ya vete. —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Como te atreves a rechazarme así!

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—¡Claro!

—Bien. —el pelinegro cerró los ojos con lentitud. —Me resulta desagradable verte sentada como un borracho. —le soltó, refiriéndose a su pésima postura. —Y entre tu manera inapropiada de sujetar la taza y los seis errores de dicción que conté durante todo tu parloteo ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Eh? —la mujer sintió su cara enrojecer de vergüenza.

Renji se sorprendió, no era usual que su capitán hablara tanto ni que fuera tan evidente en su aversión hacia alguien.

—Nunca había escuchado a alguien usar la frase "pequeña enana". ¿Acaso los enanos son altos? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "petisa"? —abrió los ojos para encararla. —Tu manera de actuar, de hablar y ese tipo de coloquialismos, demuestran tu nivel por sí solos, así que creo que deberías dejar de presumir una educación inexistente. —soltó despiadado, clavando sus ojos grises en la avergonzada cara de la mujer.

" _¡Wow, en verdad le desagradó!"_ pensó Renji asombrado. Aunque por dentro sonreía pues esa bruja era de lo más odiosa y se había atrevido a insultar a Rukia. Después le agradecería por eso y también le diría el significado de la palabra "petisa".

—Ahora vete, y no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella. —dijo mirándola con sus fríos ojos grises. —Tiempo. —el pelinegro presionó el botón con más fuerza de la necesaria y éste se hizo pedazos con un estridente pitido, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

La mujer palideció y aunque no entendió a quién se refería con lo último no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Ella solo se alejó con una expresión mezclada entre vergüenza y temor.

—¡Noo! Capitán Kuchiki, estas cosas no las regalan, ¿sabe?—lo regañó Matsumoto.

—Baratijas. —señaló el capitán, después que la shinigami le entregara un segundo botón de pánico.

Unos minutos después, otra mujer se sentó frente a él. Masticaba chicle ruidosamente e incluso hacía globos enormes.

Byakuya la miró por tres segundos, cerró los ojos y presionó el botón.

—Tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si no he dicho nada aun! —reclamó mientras desinflaba el globo que tenía entre los labios.

—No es necesario. —respondió el pelinegro, mirando con ojos de hielo aquella desagradable manera de jugar con el chicle. —Lo repetiré; tiempo. —dijo con voz de ultratumba.

La chica se espantó tanto que se tragó la goma de mascar. Y aunque se estaba ahogando, se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él.

\- o -

—Oye, ¿y qué significado tienen tus tatuajes? —preguntó una mujer de rizos acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo. Usaba mucho maquillaje y se veía descarada y pervertida. No era del gusto de Renji.

—No lo sé. —respondió alejándose.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Y por qué te los hiciste entonces? —ella comenzó a acercar su mano para tocarlo, moviendo sus dedos con lentitud.

—Porque sí. Todos lo hacían y yo solo quería ser popular. —Renji quería que lo dejara solo y si tenía que decir tonterías, pues para eso era bueno.

Ni siquiera recordó que podía apretar el botón y decir "tiempo" para que ella se fuera.

—Jajaja, eres gracioso. Yo también tengo uno, pero no está visible. —le sonrió. —¿Quieres saber en dónde está?

Ella le tocó el brazo descaradamente y Renji frunció el ceño. De inmediato levantó la vista buscando a Matsumoto, quien justo iba frente a él, paseándose con su abanico y sonriendo divertida al saberse la dueña temporal de todos esos hombres.

La teniente vio la mirada de auxilio en el pelirrojo, pero no movió ni un dedo. Sólo le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que tenía que dejarse hacer lo que sea.

" _Sacrificios, Renji, sacrificios"_ sonrió acomodándose su bufanda de piel de zorro. Todo fuera por reunir dinero.

" _¡Rangiku-san quiere prostituirnos!"_ chilló Renji en su interior. Ni modo, tendría que recurrir a algo drástico.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado después? —preguntó la mujer.

—No puedo, mi esposa me espera. —dijo tomando la taza y tratando de sonar serio.

—Puedes invitarla si quieres. Es más divertido si es de a tres.

Renji tuvo un ataque de tos y escupió ruidosamente el té que bebía. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres de Karakura? De las seis mujeres que ya llevaba en ese estúpido circuito, cuatro eran pervertidas a morir, la otra era una a la que le gustaba golpear a sus hombres y la última pues…la verdad tenía dudas de si realmente era una mujer.

—N-no. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? No te arrepentirás. —le susurró. —Déjame averiguar hasta donde llegan tus tatuajes.

—No quiero… E-estás gorda.

¡Perfecto! Eso había resultado de maravilla. La ninfómana apretó el botón para irse, pero no sin antes abofetear al pobre chico. Claro que Renji ni siquiera se inmutó, Rukia golpeaba muchísimo más fuerte.

Todos también voltearon a verlo, pero él solo sonreía complacido.

Rukia lo miró preocupada desde su lugar, pero él levantó el pulgar para decirle que estaba bien.

\- o -

—¿Y qué haces para divertirte? —preguntó una mujer de tez tostada y cabello largo.

—Pues atender mi tienda, construir cosas que contengan un poder increíble, investigar como destruir esas cosas después de darme cuenta que son demasiado peligrosas para este mundo, cuidar de un gato, ampliar mi zona de entrenamiento, investigar más cosas….¡Ah! y buscar momentos oportunos para fastidiar a muchachitos indecisos y enamorados.

La mujer frente a Urahara lo miró con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza. Ese sujeto era algo raro.

—S-suenas algo ocupado.

—Lo soy, pero siempre tengo tiempo para salvar el mundo. —sonrió, ocultándose tras su abanico.

La mujer también sonrió.

—¿Y eres de Karakura?

—La verdad no, vengo de… de una ciudad muy lejana, pero llegué aquí hace mucho.

—¿Tanto?

—Bueno, no tanto. Aun soy muy joven. —se corrigió y la mujer sonrió nuevamente. —Pero tuve que dejar mi todavía más joven vida muy atrás en mi ciudad natal.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿No había oportunidades allá? ¿Y por qué escogiste Karakura?

—Lo de siempre, alguien que comete un crimen y manipula a todos para que crean que tú eres el culpable. —se encogió de hombros. —Esta fue la primera ciudad que encontré, estaba huyendo por mi vida junto a mis dos cómplices y además tenía que cargar a ocho supuestos cadáveres, así que no había mucho tiempo como para buscar más opciones.

La mujer se horrorizó y Urahara se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Ahahaha, es una broma, una broma. —dijo mientras agitaba su abanico hacia ella. —¿Cómo podría un simple vendedor guapo y sexy como yo hacer tal cosa?

Ella lo miró sin creerle ni una sola palabra y Urahara supo que estaba en problemas. Esa mujer podía ir a la policía.

—Ehh… tú... —el rubio la miró fijamente y ella se sonrojó un poco, no podía negar que era muy atractivo. —¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—S-sí. —respondió en un susurro, con la intriga a flor de piel.

—Pues… ¡Yo también! ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Tiempo! —gritó el rubio apretando el botón.

La mujer quedó confundida y se levantó algo desorientada. Urahara miró a Yoruichi, quien entendió de inmediato y fingiendo llenar su taza de té, la tocó con un dispositivo que modificó su memoria en un segundo.

Urahara soltó un suspiro, tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Si ella hubiera ido la policía, ellos habrían ido a verlo a su tienda y se darían cuenta que tenía a dos niños trabajando con él. Y algo mucho peor que eso… sabrían que no había pagado sus impuestos desde hace tres meses.

" _Eso sería terrible"_ pensó el ex capitán, acomodándose el sombrero.

Cinco minutos después llegó otra mujer, de cabello negro corto y que usaba un traje costoso.

—Oh, ese maletín se ve muy elegante. —comentó el rubio.

—Sí, me lo dieron en mi trabajo cuando me ascendieron.

—¿Y en qué trabajas?

—En el Servicio de Impuestos Internos. —respondió con una sonrisa y Urahara palideció.

—Ya veo… ¡Tiempo! —dijo con voz nerviosa. —Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que no me gustan los maletines.

La confundida mujer tuvo que levantarse, mientras que Yoruichi los observaba desde un rincón y tenía problemas para aguantar la risa.

\- o -

—¿Es…es la primera vez que haces esto? —la muchacha frente a Ichigo se veía nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Sí.

—¿Y… por qué quisiste hacerlo?

—Me obligaron. —respondió frunciendo el ceño, aunque en verdad él mismo se había ofrecido.

—¿Por qué?

" _¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso es periodista?"_ gruñó el pelinaranja en su interior.

—Porque unos amigos necesitan reunir dinero para arreglar su casa. —le dijo tratando de sonar convincente. —Y yo no estuve ahí para evitar que se destruyera, así que en parte me siento responsable.

—¿Destruyera cómo?

—Ehh…con termitas. —respondió, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Quién se creería eso?

—Ah, las termitas son un problema. —dijo la chica con la vista baja.

Ichigo la miró con una cara de póker.

—¡Waah! ¡Enfermeras, enfermeras! —gritó de pronto Matsumoto. —¡Ayuda por aquí!

Rukia y Hinamori fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Kensei. Una chica había estallado en un sangrado nasal cuando el capitán otra vez respondió lo del 69. Si seguía con eso alguien moriría.

Ichigo vio pasar a Rukia y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella regresó a su lugar.

—Ehh… ¿qué decías? —preguntó el chico volviendo a centrar su atención en la muchacha.

—L-lo siento, pero… ya veo que nuestra historia de amor está destinada al fracaso. —ella levantó la cara y parecía a punto de llorar.

" _¿Qué…?"_

—Debo dejarte ir… el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui muy feliz, pero finalmente comprendí que el amor debe ser recíproco. — ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma. —Siempre te recordaré como el hombre que alegró mis días, pero… ya veo que no puedo competir contra ella.

" _¿De qué demonios está hablando?"_ pensó Ichigo, tensándose. Acababan de conocerse. ¿Estaría drogada?

—O-oye…

—¡No trates de arreglar las cosas ahora! ¡Ya sé que nunca me mirarás como a ella! ¡Nunca seré lo suficiente para ti! —la chica gritó y todos los presentes voltearon a verla. —Dime, ¡¿qué te da ella que no te dé yo?! ¡Dime! ¿Acaso nuestro tiempo juntos no significó nada para ti?

Ichigo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. Esa mujer actuaba como una esposa celosa e histérica. Tal vez acababan de abandonarla y por eso quedó así de loca, o tal vez era loca y por eso la abandonaron.

Eso tenía más sentido.

De reojo vio como Urahara le hacía señas para que presionara el botón salvador.

—T-tiempo. —susurró el shinigami y como si fuera un interruptor, la muchacha se calmó.

—¿Ya es tiempo? Oh, bien, adiós. —dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Al voltear hacia un lado vio que Rukia lo miraba con una expresión que decía "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Él se alzó de hombros diciéndole "Ni puñetera idea"

" _Tsk, todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti, tonta"_ pensó Ichigo sonrojándose, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. _"E-es por todos los shinigamis, ¡por todos!"_

Cuando pasó el tiempo otra mujer llegó frente a él e Ichigo solo pedía que no fuera igual que la anterior.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Eh? —el chico ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Estas en época de rebeldía? ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con tus padres? ¿Es por eso que te tiñes el cabello?

—¿De qué está hablando señora? Yo no me tiño el cabello. —gruñó molesto.

—Yo sé de estas cosas, soy terapeuta, ¿sabes? Una vez traté a un chico igual que tú. Quería teñirse el pelo para llevar la contra a su familia y aunque yo le dije que no era apropiado, lo hizo de todos modos. No preguntes cómo, pero… el chico acabó perdiendo a su pony, a su perro y a su gato, su casa se quemó, la empresa de su padre quebró y un terremoto azotó la ciudad. ¿Ves lo que puede pasar si sigues haciendo eso?

—¡Yo ni siquiera tengo un pony! —gritó Ichigo, exasperado. —¿Qué tiene que ver teñirse el cabello con que una empresa quiebre o que haya un terremoto? ¡¿Qué clase de terapeuta es usted?! —la mujer comenzó a defenderse con las cosas más ridículas de la vida mientras que Ichigo enfurecía cada vez más.

—¡Oh, no! —chilló ella de pronto, sobresaltándolo.

—¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?!

—O-olvidé tomar mis pastillas. —dijo comenzando a moverse nerviosamente. —¡Mis pastillas! Si no las tomo cada cierto tiempo yo…—pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa.

El pelinaranja palideció, la sacudió por los hombros y estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando ella se levantó.

—¡Já! ¡Caíste! Vaya, mostraste preocupación por mí, eso indica que no estás en una etapa de rebeldía tan terrible. Tal vez tengas salvación y puedas conservar a tu pony.

" _¡Maldita vieja!"_ gruñó internamente, mientras buscaba el dichoso botón y miles de venitas palpitaban en su cabeza.

—¡Tiempo! —gritó Ichigo, exasperado y al igual que sucedió con Byakuya, el botón estalló en mil pedazos.

La disque terapeuta puso cara de ofendida y se levantó.

—Oiga, en la mesa 1 hay un tipo que puede ayudarla. —le dijo Ichigo con mirada desafiante. Claramente ella era la que necesitaba terapia y estaba seguro que a Mayuri le encantaría averiguar que había al interior de su retorcida cabeza. Y sino también podía experimentar con ella o cortarla en pedazos. Le daba igual.

La mujer solo frunció el ceño y se fue.

—Ichigo, lo descontaré de tu sueldo. —lo regañó Matsumoto cuando le entregó el segundo botón.

—Ni siquiera me pagas, Rangiku-san.

—Y con esa actitud, ahora menos.

\- o -

—Pues, porque de cierta forma me culpan por la destrucción de la casa de unos amigos. —explicó el quincy a una chica rubia que le preguntó por qué estaba ahí. —Y por eso me obligaron a ayudarlos a reunir dinero y reconstruirla. En cierta forma tienen razón, pero…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

Ishida se acomodó los lentes, sin saber como responder lo demás.

—Es una larga historia.

—¿Te relacionaste con malas personas?

—Eeh…algo así, pero…

—Tsk. Y eso que pareces tranquilo —la mujer suspiró con pesar. —Por eso dicen que los callados son los peores. ¿En qué te involucraste? ¿Alcohol? ¿Drogas? ¿Dinero? ¡Apuesto que se trataba de una banda de motociclistas!

—N-no, nada de eso. Yo…

—¿Y qué? ¿Te llevaron a destruir cosas por ahí? ¿No sentías remordimientos? —al parecer ella también era o se creía terapeuta. — ¿Qué tenían esos tipos que te llevaron al lado oscuro? ¿Te sedujeron con algo que no te daban tus amigos?

Ishida solo dejó que hablara. Hablaba mucho. ¡Diablos, demasiado! Ella no tenía idea de la verdad y aun así lo juzgaba como si fuera el peor de los criminales.

—¡Dime! ¿Te querían? ¿Se preocupaban por ti? ¿Se reían de tus chistes? ¿Te prestaban sus ponys?

—No, pero me dieron un uniforme blanco. —respondió Ishida soltando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

" _Aunque la capa era bastante simple. Tuve que arreglarla yo mismo"_ pensó.

—¿Y eso qué? El blanco es un color estúpido. Y apuesto a que era un uniforme horrible. —le soltó ella, el chico lo sintió como una bofetada y abrió los ojos para mirarla. —Además se ensucia muy rápido.

—Suficiente. —dijo el quincy, podía soportar todas las tonterías que le dijera, pero no que se burlara de su increíble atuendo. Porque a pesar de todo, el uniforme quincy era genial. —Nunca…—su voz era grave. —Nunca… insultes ese color en mi presencia.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—El blanco es… el símbolo de mi orgullo. No permitiré que lo insultes. —se acomodó los lentes y la miró con molestia. —Tiempo.

—Espera… ¿me estás rechazando porque dije que…?

—Dije tiempo. —repitió él. —Y por cierto, el dobladillo de tu falda está descosido y lo hiciste con un hilo de color inapropiado. Puedo ver todas las puntadas desde aquí. Deberías fijarte en eso antes de salir a la calle.

La chica frunció el ceño y se levantó, maldiciendo internamente a ese chico con complejo de detergente y diseñador.

Un par de minutos después llegó otra mujer, de un encendido cabello verde.

—Seré sincera contigo. —dijo ella apenas se sentó. —No me van las cursilerías, así que no preguntaré tu color favorito ni cuales son tus gustos. —Ishida se tensó, esa mujer se veía extraña. —Me di cuenta que no pareces muy cómodo aquí, así que es obvio que lo haces por el dinero que te pagan, ¿verdad?

Ishida no dijo nada.

—Lo sabía. —sonrió de manera sugerente. —Bien, ¿cuánto quieres? Dime la cifra y yo te pagaré.

—¿Eh? ¿Pagarme para qué?

—Oh, vaya, creí que eras más listo. —ella se acomodó el cabello. —¿Cuánto me cobrarías por un día contigo?

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Pues para hacer esto y aquello. —el quincy no entendió. —Bien, explicaré todo paso a paso. ¿Cuánto quieres para ir conmigo, dejar que te quite la ropa, amarrarte a la cama y luego…? —la cara de Ishida se volvió roja a medida que ella explicaba todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle. De hecho era demasiado gráfica. —Aunque, me gustaría que mantuvieras la voz baja. Mis vecinos son muy entrometidos y no quiero tener problemas con…

" _¡Además es casada!"_ chilló el quincy, espantado.

—Con mi amante. —terminó ella y el chico casi cae de su silla. —Él vive en el piso de arriba y es muy celoso.

Ishida sintió que desfallecía. Esa mujer era una enferma, le estaba proponiendo cosas que seguramente acabarían con la vida de cualquier hombre y por si fuera poco estaba casada y tenía un amante.

—T-tiempo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —ella lo miró perpleja.

—No puedo. Tiempo. —y presionó el botón.

—¿Sabes? Hacerte el difícil me hace desearte más. Necesitas disciplina.

—¡Tiempo! —gritó. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirlo?

—Tsk. Tú te lo pierdes. —le sonrió. —Te esperaré en caso que cambies de opinión. Tengo un auto, podemos usarlo si quieres.

—¡Tiempo! —chilló y la mujer al fin se levantó.

Una vez solo, el chico tembló y dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso. Al parecer sería otro que tendría que salir con escolta una vez que acabara todo.

\- o -

—Mmm…hola. —saludó una muchacha a Chad.

—Hola.

—Ehh…ahh

—Mmm…

Y así pasaron los cinco minutos de Chad.

\- o -

—Habla de lo que sea que tengas que hablar y vete. —gruñó Grimmjow apenas una chica de coletas se sentó frente a él.

—Ehh…ahh… ¿qué…qué te gusta hacer?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿E-eres de esta ciudad?

—¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera vivir en una pocilga como esta!

—E-entiendo. —la chica jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. —¿Y… y por qué estás aquí?

—Ya deja de preguntarme cosas.

—¿Pero… entonces…? ¿Cómo saber…?

—Imagina un "no" para todo.

La chica se sujetó la falda con las manos y permaneció en silencio por un rato. Estaba muy nerviosa y la mirada fiera del arrancar no la ayudaban a calmarse.

—Tsk. Aun quedan cuatro minutos. Si no dirás nada, entonces lárgate.

—Pero… ¿entonces…está bien si pregunto? ¿R-responderás?

—No, pero puedes hablar de algo y fingiré que te escucho.

La muchachita lo miró con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

—¿No oíste? Dije que fingiré que te escucho y que me importa lo que dices. ¡Comienza ya!

Yoruichi entonces se acercó a ellos y fingió servirles té, aunque solo era para vigilar a Grimmjow y advertirle que no fuera tan rudo con las clientas.

—No, gracias. —dijo ella cuando la morena le ofreció. —Nunca me ha gustado el té, por eso siempre traigo algo para mí.

—Tus gustos humanos no me interesan. —gruñó el peliazul volteando a ver en otra dirección, aunque de reojo pudo ver un brillo blanco que llamó su atención.

La chica tenía una pequeña botella de leche. Ella sin querer la cambió de mano y los ojos celestes de Grimmjow la siguieron.

La muchacha lo hizo de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sonrió divertida y lo hizo otra vez. Y cuando la levantó y el arrancar alzó la cabeza, soltó una risita ahogada.

—¡No soy un maldito gato! —gruñó Grimmjow con furia al darse cuenta lo que hacía. —¡Lárgate ya!

—¡Waa! ¡L-lo siento!

—¡Tiempo! —gritó presionando el botón.

—Pe-pero, aún quedan…

—¡Dije tiempo! —y le dio una furiosa mirada que hizo que la chica temblara de pies a cabeza. Ella iba a correr despavorida, pero el arrancar la sujetó de la muñeca. —Espera. —la miró fijamente por unos segundos. —Listo, ahora vete. —agregó una vez que le arrebató la botella de leche.

Después que Grimmjow se tomara la leche como todo un niño bueno, una chica de alta de cabello negro y anteojos se sentó junto a él.

—Di lo que quieras decir y luego vete. —le ordenó.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—No respondo preguntas. —el arrancar parecía una superestrella. —Solo siéntete especial creyendo que alguien te escucha.

—Solo me pregunto….¿qué piensas de…los hombres con hombres? —le dijo con la cara sonrojada.

El arrancar arqueó una ceja.

—¿En combate?

—S-sí, en combate. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo… —ella dio un suspiro y se estremeció, sus lentes ya estaban empañados. —Combate horizontal…con la luz reflejada en sus espaldas sudorosas mientras sus manos rudas y fuertes recorren el cuerpo del otro. —agregó en un susurro.

—Esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. —respondió el arrancar mirado fijamente a Ichigo y sin escuchar la última parte. —Cuando todo esto acabe, lo haré pedazos. —sonrió maliciosamente. —Y lo disfrutaré. Solo espero que pueda durar un buen… ¡argh! —exclamó el peliazul cuando varias gotitas de sangre lo salpicaron.

La nariz de la chica había estallado como un volcán y sus ojos se veían desorbitados detrás de sus lentes.

—¡Kyaaa! ¿Podría… podría verlos? —suplicó con voz rasposa y desesperada. —No los interrumpiré, lo prometo, pero… ¿puedo verlos? ¿podría tomar fotografías? ¡Por favor! Podría recoger la ropa mientras se la quitan. —le propuso.

" _¿Por qué diablos tendríamos que quitarnos la ropa?"_ pensó el arrancar.

—¡Por favoooor! ¡Tengo que ver acción en directo algún día o me moriré! —gritó ella con más sangre cayendo por su nariz. —A-al menos dime…¡¿quién de todos éstos es el uke?! —preguntó casi babeando.

Nadie entendió a qué se refería a excepción de los chicos humanos, quienes sufrieron un ataque de tos.

El peliazul solo la ignoró y bebió un poco de té. En eso bajó la vista y se encontró con el bolso de la muchacha, el que tenía muchas chapitas y parches con imágenes de hombres con hombres haciendo…cosas.

—¡Por favoooor….dimeeeee! ¡¿Quién batea y quien recibe?! —volvió a gritar la chica que parecía poseída por algo.

Fue entonces que el arrancar al fin entendió todo y escupió ruidosamente el té que bebía.

" _¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!"_ pensó con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

No podía ser que le tocara una mujer con esos gustos tan… poco naturales. ¡Era casi igual que Luppi y Szayel! Aunque éste último siempre defendía su sexualidad, a Grimmjow no lo engañaba. Para él siempre fue raro pues un Espada que se respeta jamás tendría el pelo rosa.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó el botón y lo apretó con fuerza, destruyéndolo también.

—¡Tiempo! —gritó. —¡Lárgate ahora, bruja pervertida!

Ichigo lo miraba con la cara pálida. El Espada nº6 se había enfrentado a una criatura mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera de los Stern Ritten.

\- o -

Cuando acabó la primera ronda de clientas todos los hombres lucían pálidos, depresivos o furiosos.

Matsumoto sonreía a más no poder, mientras Nanao llevaba la cuenta de lo que ganaron.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo, Nii-sama. —dijo Rukia con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa.

Renji e Ichigo la miraron con molestia. ¿Y ellos qué? Ella no consideraba a todas las locas y pervertidas que tuvieron que atender y soportar.

—Bien, tienen diez minutos de descanso. —ordenó la _madame_ apuntándolos con su abanico.

Los hombres se dejaron caer en sus sillas, mientras la AMS se encargaba de darles algo para beber, abanicarlos e incluso secar el sudor de lo más nerviosos.

Parecían boxeadores en la esquina de un ring.

—¡Listo! ¡La segunda ronda, comienza ahora! —la voz de la rubia resonó en la habitación y veintidós mujeres entraron corriendo.

\- o -

Después de una tarde llena de las mujeres más extrañas de Karakura, el sitio de citas "Shinigami Sensualón" al fin cerró sus puertas.

Nanao hizo un cálculo rápido, pero era muy optimista. Ya llevaban la tres cuartas partes de lo requerido y solo en un día.

—Gracias a todos por su apoyo. —sonrió la rubia.

El público la miró con furia. La palabra "apoyo" no venía al caso.

—Kurosaki, ya acabé toda esta tontería. —gruñó Grimmjow de pronto. —Es hora de pelear.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es hora de acabar con nuestra pelea. Dijiste que pelearíamos si los ayudaba.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no dije tal cosa.

—Espera, espera. —lo interrumpió Matsumoto. —Ichigo es un cliente muy importante, ¿no puedes esperar un poco? En dos días más si quieres puedes arruinar su cara y su cuerpo. —le sonrió.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo Rangiku-san!

—No, no soporté a todas esas zorras locas para nada. —gruñó el peliazul.

—No pelearé contigo. —sentenció Ichigo. —Yo no prometí nada.

—Interesante. Si Ichigo nos pagará con peleas, yo también quiero. Seria bueno luchar contigo también, Espada.

—¡Nadie va a pelear aquí! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Ichigo no tenía el mínimo interés en pelear con alguien. Estaba demasiado cansado y solo quería ir a su casa a dormir. Y aunque a él no le gustaba escapar de las cosas, esta vez lo haría.

El chico pateó la puerta con fuera, librándose fácilmente de los agentes de Soi Fong y salió al exterior.

—Yo lo atraparé. —dijo Yoruichi corriendo tras él.

Claro que al salir se encontró con Ichigo parado en la salida del local y con expresión de terror. La morena se acercó a él y luego sonrió.

—Eh, chicos, tienen visitas. —dijo al resto de los hombres que estaban al interior del salón.

La curiosidad de los hombres se activó y salieron a la calle para ver de qué se trataba.

Ahí, fuera de aquel sitio de citas, estaban todas las mujeres que habían prometido esperarlos y que ahora los miraban como si fueran algo comestible.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y todos huyeron despavoridos, mientras que las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Byakuya también se espantó al reconocer a la mujer de pelo verde. Era la misma que a todos les había ofrecido dinero por hacer cosas sucias. Al parecer no tenía filtros pues incluso a Iba y Kurotsuchi les propuso lo mismo.

Claro que él no corrió con los demás, solo entró al local y cerró las puertas tras él.

" _Mañana les daré el dinero"_ pensó con molestia, pues había oído a Rukia cuchicheando que aun les faltaba un poco. ¡Y él no pasaría por eso dos veces!

Afuera quedaron Zaraki, Unohana, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yoruichi y Soi Fong, pues el resto de la AMS, corrió tras ellos para asegurarse que no les hicieran nada.

—¡Si los lastiman les cobraremos el doble! —amenazaba Matsumoto con el puño al aire intentando alcanzarlas.

No podía permitir que les hicieran daño. Los necesitaba para hacer la segunda jornada del sitio de citas, las que ahora incluirían un poco más de interacción y costaría el triple.

Urahara también los perseguía. A él no lo acosaba nadie, pues se había encargado de modificar la memoria de cada una de las mujeres desesperadas con las que había hablado.

La razón por las que los perseguía era otra. Él era un accionista de aquella empresa, también recibiría un porcentaje de todo eso y necesitaba cuidar su inversión.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció?** **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? (Ay!, me sentí Dora la Exploradora, jajaj) En** **lo personal me gustó mucho escribir lo de Zaraki, Urahara y Grimmjow, jajaja.**

 **Debo confesar que en la parte de Byakuya puse algo de mi misma. Detesto cuando alguien mastica chicle de forma ruidosa y hace globos gigantes. ¡Arggh! Mis amigos me dicen que exagero, pero supongo que todos tenemos esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que despierte nuestro hollow interno :P**

 **Bueno, pronto estaré subiendo una nueva historia para pagar el resto de mis deudas.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
